1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a portable single-vessel washer. This invention relates in particular to a water saving apparatus for washing a single cup and to a method of washing a cup.
By "cup" throughout the specification, including the disclosure and the claims, it is meant: a drinking vessel, including a glass, a beaker, a mug, an old fashion, a high ball, a tumbler and the like, and preferably an ordinary coffee cup.
2. Description of Related Art
As far as Applicant is aware, there is no device that is known for washing a single cup at a time, and even less of minimizing the amount of water during the washing of a cup.
Dishwashers that are known generally discloses telescopic axial members. Recent patents are disclosing improvements thereof, for instance:
Canadian Patent 2,070,012, dated 1993/08/22, as invented by Dennis Purtilo, and
Canadian Patent 1,240,239, dated 1988/08/09, as invented by Hoffman et al.